


Beauty on Ice

by sasstian



Series: Modern Magic [1]
Category: Hockey - Fandom, Magic - Fandom, Princesses - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasstian/pseuds/sasstian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea Rose didn't know that there was magic int he world until she was almost 18. She's thrown into a world of faeries and dragons without a manual. To make things much better, she has to avoid being killed and graduate from high school. Winter Harbor suddenly seems less boring. Throw in a cute hockey player and you got a princess story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pouring Rain and Icy Things

Linda stood in front of the large bay window at the top of the grand staircase, gazing out at the harbor, watching the sailors and fisherman tie everything down so it lasted through the gathering storm. She moved her gaze to the town square and spotted the girl in the blue and pink hood. The wind was making her sway and the leaves swirled at her feet. Oh, how she wished the young girl would get blown away. That would solve Linda’s problem. Unfortunately, the girl started her long walk to her house. Linda stood at the window for a few moments longer then turned and walked down the tile hallway to her office. The clacking of her stiletto heels echoed throughout the mansion until she opened the door. Oh, yes. This was going to be quite fun, Linda thought.  

 

The wind made the leaves on the cold, wet ground swirl, the storm clouds above my head looked like they were about drop an entire ocean on top of the town, and everyone was boarding up their shops and houses.I stood in the middle of the town square and watched all the townsfolk run around. I pulled my jacket around me tighter, trying to block out the cold, damp air that was seeping through. My music blocked out any sound and I began to walk home. Aunt Melissa was going to angry because I was supposed to be home at five and it was fifteen minutes after.  
Oh, well I thought as I shuffled my boots on the ground, rustling up the leaves even more. I hated when Aunt Melissa yelled at me for being late. Nothing bad was going to happen to me in Winter Harbor. I’m not in a big city where anything could happen. Winter Harbor was a small fishing village with about 1,000 living in it.  
When I looked up at the sky again, a drop of water hit my face. I didn’t want to be soaked so I ran the rest of the way home. It was either get yelled at or get a cold. I didn’t have the time to be sick, so I sucked it up and opened the front door of the old, beat up house that sat just in front of the woods to face the wrath of my aunts.  
“Thea Rose, where have you been?”

Those were the words that flew out of Aunt Melissa’s mouth as soon as I opened the old, beat up, creaking front door. I lived on the poor side of town, with all of my aunt’s working full time to try to pay bills. They wouldn’t let me help. They kept telling me to focus on my school work.

“I had tutorials after school remember?” I sighed and took off my over sized and over worn hood.

“They usually end at four.”

“I had to help more students today, Aunt Melissa. Can I go start on my homework?”

“Yes, you may. Hurry up now, Princess.”

That name wasn’t new to me. They’ve been calling me that since I was little. I liked being called that, so I didn’t mind being called it constantly. I headed to the stairs, located in the back of the house, and headed up to my messy room to start my mountain of homework. It wasn’t that much, I just did the entire weeks homework in one night so I can do all the extra work during the week.

Two days later, I was walking through the school hallway, trying to hide myself as much as possible from everyone else. It was loud, hot, and crowded. I stood over most of the students in my school, making it hard to escape to the cool air outside. Once I got outside, I wished to be back in the cramped hallway.

Aidan, Andrea, and Anita stood at the end of the steps, waiting to torment me. Sighing, I put the strap of my messenger bag over my head and descended the steps, hoping they wouldn’t notice me, but knowing that they would. I headed in the opposite direction of them, but as usual, they followed me.

“Where you going, Thea?” Aidan asked, her sickeningly sweet and high voice reached my ears.

“Home.” I muttered, trying to get away from the three girls as quick as I could.

“You mean that ugly little shack on the other side of town?”

I didn’t reply. I hated when they attacked my family.

“Aw, is little Princess Thea upset?”

“Princess Thea needs to cheer up.”

“Princess Thea needs to get laid.”

I walked faster and put in my head phones. I was tired of hearing their stupid voices! How dare they insult my family! My aunts try their best to give me everything I need to succeed. I bet those little bimbos wouldn’t know what to do if their daddy’s stopped giving them money! I really wanted to go back there and punch them, but Aunt Melissa, Megan, and Riley taught me better.

I felt a drop of water on my head. I glanced up and suddenly it started to pour. Well, this sucks, I thought. I looked around and then smiled to myself. The hockey rink. I could stay in there until it slowed down some then walk home. I raced across the street and threw open the doors. I noticed the hockey team, the Winter Harbor Whirlwinds, were practicing. At least I knew the coach. Maybe he could give me a ride home.

I sat on the cold bleachers and pulled out my history textbook. Might as well get some homework done while I’m waiting. I was reading about the Romans and trying to decide what great Roman leader I should write my essay on when a puck hit the glass and I jumped. I glanced up from my book to see one of the players smiling at me. I narrowed my eyes at him and he laughed. Shaking my head, I looked back down at my textbook. He kept hitting pucks at the glass. It was a warm up they did until their real practice started, but come on dude! Can’t you see I’m trying to study!

“THEA!” I looked up from my book once again, sighing.

“Hey, Coach Sam.” I closed my book, leaving it on top of my bag, and heading down to the ice to talk to Coach.

“How are you? I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“I’ve been good. Been really busy. How are you, sir?”

“I’m good. You don’t have to call me sir. Coach or Sam works just fine.”

“OK. How’s the team looking this year?”

“Really good. How about you stay for practice and I’ll take you home?”

“That would amazing. Thanks, Coach. Is there any place where I can change into some dry clothes? I have some.”

“Yeah, sure. Go grab them and you can change in the locker room. I’ll make sure none of the guys are in there.”

“Thank you.” I jogged back up the steps and grabbed out my extra pair of jeans, socks, and a long sleeved, blue shirt with the hockey team’s logo on it. Aunt Melissa is a volunteer for the team so I get a lot of clothing from the rink.

I stepped into the locker room after Coach Sam said it was OK for me to go in. I was instantly assaulted with the smell of the place. It smelled like old, sweaty socks that had been dipped in crap. Yeah, it was bad. I took off my wet clothes as quickly as possible and I had my black skinny jeans on when someone walked into the locker room.

“Oh, my gosh! I’m so sorry, miss. I didn’t know you were in here.”

I turned around quickly and tried to find my dry shirt. “It’s fine. I’ll be done in a mom-“  I stopped talking. I was shocked. Someone had ripped up my shirt. “No, no, no, no, no!” I whispered.

“Miss? Are you OK?”

“My shirt. Someone ripped it up. I only have my wet shirt to put back on.” I sat on the bench and blew my hair out of my face. “You can uncover your eyes now.”

“Right. I can give you my extra t-shirt and if you need a jacket, you can borrow mine.”

“Just your shirt would be nice. Thanks.”

“No problem.”

 I finally noticed that he was in all of his gear. He looked really good in it. I smiled as he handed me his shirt. It looked almost exactly like mine, except bigger. When he turned back around, I soaked in every detail I could. He had a red jersey on showing what line he was on, his helmet wasn’t strapped on yet, his gloves were sitting under one of the lockers, and his stick leaned against the wall. He seemed perfectly fine walking and standing in his skates. He stayed with his back towards me until I told him it was OK for him to turn around. He seemed like a very nice person. 

“I’m Thea, by the way.”

“Jamie. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Yeah, you too.”

I noticed that his visor was tilted back some, probably so he could see better when he was playing and his mouth guard was hooked on the side of his mouth which was habit most hockey players acquired. He wasn't much taller than me and that was saying something. Stupid long legs. Always made me uncomfortable. Skates add three inches and I judged him to be about 6'3 with the skates on so he was only around 6'.

Thea, stop staring at the man! He needs to go practice. Well, he was staring back at me so it wasn’t that humiliating. I really needed to get back to my essay, but I couldn’t keep my eyes off of this guy. Wow, I really need to get a life.

“I’ll see you around, Jamie.”

“I need to get back to practice so see you around Thea.”  
   
I laughed along with him. We spoke at the same time. I smiled at him one last time and exited the locker room. Get it together, girl. You don’t have the time to let some boy get you all worked up. Nothing is going to happen between the two of you. Geez, I talk to myself a lot. 


	2. Fantasy Stories and Ice Rinks

I walked out of school again, ready to face the three girls I strongly disliked. Aunt Riley says it’s rude to say hate and that it’s a very strong word. I rarely say it. Yep, I’m a goody two shoes. I headed down the steps, my head down, trying my best to be invisible when I heard my name called.

“Thea!” I glanced up and a smile instantly spread across my face, despite me being afraid. Jamie stood at the bottom, looking up for someone. 

“Hey. Why are you here?” I asked upon reaching the bottom. 

“Came to give Brain a ride home. He still can't drive yet, so I help him out. Heading home?"

“Thea? Who is this?” Aidan asked, butting into my conversation. She could probably spot a cute boy from miles away. 

“This is Jamie, a hockey player for the Whirlwinds.” I muttered. I tried to avoid confrontation as much as possible, but Aidan made it impossible. 

“Hi. I’m Aidan,” she flirted with him, batting her eyes and giving a cute smile.

"Nice to meet you," he responded with a nice smile. He seemed like he didn't want to talk to her too much. 

"Hey Jamie. We need to get to practice." Another boy around Jamie's age was standing next to me. He was shorter than him, but just as built. Are all hockey players hot? 

"Oh, yeah. It was nice to meet you, Aidan. Do you need a ride, Thea?" 

I nodded quickly. If they left without me, Aidan and her gang would descend on me like a wounded animal. I adjusted my bag on my shoulder and started to follow the pair. "Shit. I have to go grab some of my books from my locker. You guys go ahead to practice. I'll just walk to the park."

"We can help you," Brian suggested. "We don't practice for another hour."

I started laughing as I headed back up the front steps. Oh, they were good. "Why did you guys lie to her?"

"She's mean! Last week, she stole my paper on the Greeks and made a freshman cry." 

"I don't think anyone likes her. She's been like this since her freshman year. Don't know why. She might've been like this before, but I can't remember."

"You have a nice voice. Why don't you talk more?"

"That's a weird compliment, but thanks. I like being invisible and I do have friends."

My locker was stuck and I yanked hard on the lever. It popped open after the second yank and I quickly grabbed my books. Well, it was more like all of my text books and about four for research. I stacked them on top of each other and kicked the door close with my foot. 

"Let's go." I shifted the books so they were easier to hold.

"Give me those," Jamie spoke up for the first time since we headed back into the school. "You were going to carry these home? You're insane." He picked up half of them and started back down the hall. Brian took the rest and followed his teammate. Sighing, I followed after the two and climbed in Jamie's car. They drove me to my house and help carry my books inside. My aunts were still at work, so they couldn't question me about boys. I did not want to have that conversation again. 

"Thanks." I ran my hands down my thighs, trying to calm my nerves. "I'll see you guys later."

"Nice meeting you, Thea." Brian walked out of my house, waiting impatiently for Jamie. 

"We have a game on Saturday. Would you like to go?" Jamie asked awkwardly. 

"Um, sure. I don't have anything going on Friday."

"Cool. I gotta go. I'll see you Friday, Thea. Be ready by five." He leaned forward and gave me an extremely awkward hug. I knew he meant well and I was really nervous too. "I better go drive Brian to the rink. He's a very demanding passenger."

I laughed and waved as they drove away. Closing the door, I did a little dance. YES!! Cute boy asked me to go to his game!! I danced around my house, getting food and starting on my research essay. Today was a good day.

“Aunt Riley, what happened to my parents?” I asked at dinner. I was almost done with my history essay when I was called to dinner.

“They were amazing people. Your father was a ruler, it was in his blood. His ancestors were kings way back. Your mother was very beautiful and also of royal blood. When they met, fireworks just exploded. Literally. It was the Fourth of July when they first saw each other.” Aunt Riley began to tell the story of my parents. I smiled as she continued.

“They fell madly in love with each other and then they had you. You were their most prized possession. You were the best thing that ever happened to them. You were only a few days old when they disappeared. No one has been able to find them, but I know they are out there somewhere, Princess. And they are looking for their baby girl, their princess.”

“Riley, don’t fill the girls head with fantasy.” Aunt Melissa said.

“How is Celeste and Cyril’s story fantasy, Melissa?” Aunt Riley shot back.

The two of them arguing was normal. I finished my food as they bickered. I kissed them on the cheeks, told them good night, and retired to my small bedroom in the back of the house. I sat in front of my beat up desk and finished up the rest of my homework. I had a good feeling that tomorrow was going to be a good day. 

I woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes and bacon. I slipped into a cute skirt with a blue top and fishtail braided my hair. I skipped down the steps, in a great mood. It was my birthday getting close.

I hurriedly ate my breakfast, brushed my teeth, and left for school. The sun was shining through the clouds, the rain clouds were almost all gone, and it was actually very warm today. I loved days like this. Nothing seemed to make me sad and I wanted it to stay that way. I said hello to the ladies who ran the fruit stand, the old man who opened the library, and the owner of the diner, Ms. Grammy. That was seriously her name. She ran Grammy’s Diner and had the best food in Winter Harbor. I help her out when I don't have anything else to do. I spun in a circle, making my skirt flare out and smiled even wider. Today was a good day.

Linda watched as Thea walked down the street, heading towards school. She was disgusted that the girl looked so happy. She shouldn’t have any happiness in her life at all! She destroyed her life and now she was going to destroy hers and her parents. Thea seemed so alive and happy, like she had once. Like she had looked like when she was with Cyril. That stupid Celeste just had to come and ruin her life. Linda finished her coffee and headed to work as the assistant to the owner of the hockey team. Hmm, Thea has been talking to Jamie. What could she do to that relationship, she wondered. Linda had a lot of plans to make for those two.


	3. Learning the Truth

I was telling Aunt Riley all about this new project my school was working when Aunt Melissa came into the living room, holding her hands behind her back. I frowned, tilting my head to the side, wondering what she had.

"Thea, we need to talk," her voice shaky as she spoke. 

"Sure. What's going on?"

"Well, you're almost 18 and we need to give you something." Her petite, ivory hands appeared in front of her body, holding a manila envelope that was thick. "This is from your parents."

My hands started to quiver as I stretched out my arms to take it. I opened the envelope. It was stuffed full of multiple papers, some that looked ancient and others that looked youthful. While extracting every little piece of paper from the pouch, one letter seemed to be very lengthy and quite new. Unsure of what to do, I hesitated to read it. Finally, I looked down at the hand written letter.

Dear Thea, 10/3/14

I'm very sorry that we had to send you away. It was the best option even though it was extremely difficult to do so. Linda was threatening to steal you away from us and kill you in front of us. I'm sure this s giant shock, but I need you to pay attention to everything in this letter.

Your father is Cyril Rose, the mayor. He dated Linda Queen in high school and when they broke up, she went crazy! She blamed me for everything that happened between them and when she found out we had you, she decided then and there that she would end your life. Melissa, Megan, and Riley are some of our closest friends and they agreed to raise you until you were 18. We figured at that age you would be able to understand what was going on.

We've been watching you grow up from afar and listening to all the stories your aunts told us. They kept us going. It was excruciating to be so close yet so far from our lovely daughter. You are an amazing young woman and I'm glad you have that hockey player to protect you. We've heard and seen what he has done for you. Anyways, we need you to read through this entire stack of papers. When you are done, you aunts will tell you what happens next. I love you very much, dear.

Love Your Mother,  
Celeste

I stared at the paper for a long time. It was one of the more recent papers that was in the envelope. In fact, it had a date of just a few days ago written on the top right. Had my parents been sending them letters my entire life? The old couch creaked as I sank farther into it, thinking about what that meant. Aunt Riley always said that they weren't dead in her stories. Why did they keep this a secret from me? Linda Queen couldn't hurt me if I was protected and kept away from her. If I was kept a secret, I would've been fine and I would've grown up with my parents. This was the most recent letter from my mother. I set the white sheet on top of the pile and looked around at my aunts.

"I am genuinely lost."

"Read the rest of the papers, Princess. They'll clear up some things and we will explain as much as we can." Aunt Riley grinned at me while patting my back. How could she be so calm about this? They kept a secret from me my entire life!

"I don't want to read the rest! I want answers and I want them now!" I demanded as I stood up. I couldn't believe that my entire life was based on a lie. 

"Oh, this isn't good at all. This is dreadful." Melissa started muttering to herself. She did this for several minutes until she spoke clearly again. "Thea, please calm down. They did this for your own good and they've always watched over you."

Things could get worse? Some crazy lady wanted to kill me because my father broke up with her in high school! This entire situation seemed completely ridiculous, but I needed answers. I paced back and forth in the living room, trying to think of a solution. This had to be coming out of some fairy tale book. After a few more minutes of contemplating, I read the rest of the letters. Some were from my mother and some were from my father. I had no siblings and my 'aunts' were chosen because they were average looking and didn't draw too much attention. Also because my mother trusted them.

I went to bed with my mind reeling. All this information was dumped on me suddenly and it was going to take a while to accept. The window rattled from the sudden onslaught of wind, bringing a new storm with it. Leaves would coat the ground tomorrow, making every footfall squish the soaked leaves. The wind was helping the trees shed their leaves, leaving their branches bare like bones. Soon there would be no more color. Just a bland world, void of anything to make it better. Lightning slashed across the night sky, lighting up my room every few seconds. Weird shadows crept along my dull walls, making my mind create images that weren't really there. I felt like Snow White when she was running through the forest. I knew it was the trees from behind the house creating them, but suddenly the world seemed more mystical. I finally drifted off to sleep, thinking that maybe everything I knew was a lie. 

*

Everything I saw the next day was suddenly different. My mother and father were rulers of a kingdom that didn't exist in the world I grew up in. I questioned everything I saw and heard, not sure what was an illusion or the truth. How could I get through the rest of my senior year living like this? I needed to talk to my parents about this. I kept my mother's most recent letter so I could show it to the person who opened the door. Everyone knew where the mayor lived because his mansion closely resembled a castle. It made sense to me, but it could also look that way because that was how it was built when Winter Harbor was established. 

"Thea, where is your mind?" Alicia inquired as we ate lunch.

"I have no idea. I don't know what is real or fake anymore." I took a deep breath, trying to recollect my thoughts, but giving up. I couldn't concentrate. 

"You're a princess. And someone wants to kill you. Why is this hard for you?"

"Because magic exists!" I exclaimed. "I thought my parents would be brilliant and leaders of things, but I did not expect rulers of a magical kingdom. My life is based off a lie and my parents live in the same town as me. It's kind of hard to grasp."

"You're right. I apologize," Alicia looked down, ashamed of her words. This made me feel bad so I tried to make her feel better. 

"I need someone to go with me to meet them. Would you mind going?" I smiled at her. Her blonde curls bounced around as she nodded quickly, making me giggle. One piece got stuck on her headband, giving her a wild look. Our lunch went on normally, helping me release some of the anxiety that was gathering inside me.


End file.
